<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Side of Hermione by Fairie_Potter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550514">Another Side of Hermione</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairie_Potter/pseuds/Fairie_Potter'>Fairie_Potter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairie_Potter/pseuds/Fairie_Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione leaves Ron. A night out changes her life in ways she hadn't imagined</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I orginally had this on Wattpad under a different name. Hermionelovewriter13, and on ffn under Cori1981 I closed that account and am putting the story here. It is not a songfic. I just had inspiration for those few scenes and included it. I hope you love this.</p><p>GOODBYE- MY DARKEST DAYS</p><p>I pictured this differently</p><p>I cast us in perfect light</p><p>…...</p><p>Feels like the future for you and me</p><p>Fades in the failing light</p><p>…...</p><p>That's why you forced me to say</p><p>Goodbye, my love, so long, you threw us away</p><p> </p><p>Hermione walked into the bedroom she had shared with Ron and looked around. She heard somebody crying in the bathroom next door and assumed it was Ron. She walked over to the bathroom door, pushed it open, and leaned against the frame.</p><p>"I am not going to apologize Ronald. You did this to yourself. I told you I would not marry a drunk and you kept drinking. I don't know how many times I caught you here with other women. I am done." she said to him. She wasn't even that angry. She knew it was coming to an end. She had just hoped differently. For years she had hoped he would change and she could marry him. She loved him but the drinking and cheating had torn them apart.</p><p>"I swear this is the last time, Hermione. Don't leave. Please. I am begging you." he said desperately, tears flowing down his face.</p><p>"No, Ronald. I have heard it all before. I am done." she said as she turned her back on the bathroom and walked to the front door.</p><p>She quickly cast a charm to be sure she got all of her belongings. When nothing came flying she started to open the door. A loud sob made her pause. Hermione cast her otter Patronus and sent a message to anybody in the Weasley house.</p><p>"I am sorry. I have tried long enough. Ron needs somebody here with him. I hope one of you can get him back on track. All my love Hermione Granger."</p><p>She watched the otter slide away and walked out of the front door. She walked down the sidewalk wondering where she should go.</p><p>Hermione wandered around Diagon Alley a bit before going into the Leaky Cauldron. She got a room and went upstairs to settle in.</p><p>After a shower and food, she decided to go out and have a few drinks and let loose for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Move Your Body: My Darkest Days</p><p>She's 21 out on the run and turning every head</p><p>Your body is built like a weapon and you use it well</p><p>But the Devil can hear you when you say</p><p>C'mon and get up</p><p>Move your body</p><p>Use your body lose control</p><p>Take my body make it yours</p><p>The two of us are gonna fuel this fire</p><p>No way in hell are we slowing down tonight</p><p> </p><p>Hermione moved her body to the thumping music of the club she found. She was completely unaware that somebody was watching her.</p><p>In the corner, Severus was watching the woman in front of him. She was dressed in dark jeans that showed off every curve she had. They didn't leave much to his imagination. Looking closely at her rear as it moved. He caught a glimpse of the girl's lacy knickers as she moved to grind against the body next to her.</p><p>Severus glided his eyes upward and took in the sight. The girl had her face covered by her hair but not much else was covered. He drew in a deep breath as he took in her bright green bra underneath the black crop top she wore.</p><p>She had the attention of everybody close enough to see her. Her sweat glistened curves were tightening the pants of every male who caught a glimpse of her. His included.</p><p>He got up from his table and walked up behind the girl, pressed his body against her, and started to move with her body.</p><p>Hermione jumped slightly at the feel of the lean muscular body that pushed up against her body and dance right along with her every move. The person behind her ran his hands over her body. She loved the attention and reached behind her to touch whatever she could of her partner.</p><p>Soon all eyes were on the pair as they danced. The pair was completely unaware of what was going on around them. People watched as they moved together so well for complete strangers. They moved together as one body to the music surrounding them.</p><p>Once the song ended Hermione turned around to look at the person she just danced with.</p><p>She let out a loud gasp.</p><p>"Oh, my Merlin. Professor Snape! I am so sorry for my behavior. Had I known it was you I would have stopped." she said a light blush raising over her chest neck and cheeks.</p><p>"Well, Ms. Granger. This is unexpected."</p><p>"I am so sor-"</p><p>"Stop apologizing, Hermione. I am no longer your professor. Shall I buy you a drink?"</p><p>"Ummm sure, Sir."</p><p>"Severus, please."</p><p>They walked through the crowd and approached the bar.</p><p>"What do you want Hermione?"</p><p>Blushing she shouted at the bartender, "Can I have a Sex on the Driveway please?"</p><p>"Interesting choice, Little Lioness."</p><p>Severus ran his fingers over Hermione's exposed midriff. He felt the goosebumps form and her body shiver at the touch.</p><p>"Your drink." the guy behind the bar said to them.</p><p>Severus handed Hermione her drink and watched her take a drink. She took the fruit stick out and ran her tongue along with it with her eyes locked with his.</p><p>Staring into his deep black eyes Hermione wrapped her tongue around the cherry at the top of the stick. Slowly sucking it into her mouth, she heard him take in a sharp breath. She released the cherry with a very loud pop and stuck it back in her drink.</p><p>Severus pulled her close and licked the shell of her ear and whispered to her.</p><p>"You are tease, Hermione." he grabbed her hand and set in upon his erection in his jeans. "Feel what you are doing to me."</p><p>She flexed her hand moved to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"Maybe it is just a preview of later tonight? If you think you can handle it."</p><p>Severus growled in her ear and pulled her face to his. Looking at him through her eyelashes, saw him eyeing her lips. She brought her tongue out and slowly licked her bottom lip. Before she could move to the top lip, she felt Severus's lips crash into hers.</p><p>Hermione was too absorbed in the kiss and feel of Severus's hands on her body that she didn't feel the pull of their Apperation until her back hit the mattress. She pulled her lips from Severus's and looked around.</p><p>"Are you going to continue looking around my room or are we going to finish what you started?" Severus growled in her ear. He planted his lips on the soft flesh below Hermione's ear. He was rewarded with a loud moan and her pressing her body against his.</p><p>Hermione grinned at him and laughed as she overpowered him and turned him over so she was straddling his hips. She ground her hips against his growing erection. Severus threw head back and moaned. Hermione ran her hands over her body. Severus looked at her with lust-filled eyes. He moved his hands towards her hips to make her move but she captured his hands and moved them to her toned stomach.</p><p>She moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She started to pull the buttons on her former professor's shirt while she brought her lips back to his. Severus moved his hands along her body and rested them at the sides of her breasts. He slowly crawled his fingers around Hermione's back and unclasped her bra. He took it off of her arms and threw it aside. He kneaded her breast while he moved his hips up to grind against her. When she moaned he took the chance to move her to back underneath him.</p><p>Hermione moved her hands along Severus's chest and stopped at the top of his jeans. She grinned evilly as she slipped her hand into his boxers. She grasped a hold of his erection and gently squeezed. Severus moaned against her neck and stood up.</p><p>"Strip," he said as he pulled his clothes off quickly. Hermione jumped off the bed and removed the rest of her clothes.</p><p>Severus walked up to Hermione and picked her up by her waist. Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips and ground her sex into his. As Severus moaned Hermione latched on to his mouth in a deep kiss. Severus walked them over to the bed and threw her on it. Hermione propped herself up on her arms and watched Severus kneel in front of her and kiss his way up her legs. When he reached the apex of her tights she threw her head back in a moan as his tongue found the little bundle of nerves hidden there. Severus smirked to himself as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. After a few minutes, Severus inserted a finger in her tunnel. It sent Hermione over the edge.</p><p>"Cum for me, Hermione." he coaxed her. He felt her walls contracting around his finger and pumped it in a little harder. When he felt her relax he kissed his way to her hips and bit on her hip bone lightly making her squirm.</p><p>He moved up and dipped his tongue in her navel. Severus moved his hands to her breasts and kneaded them. He suckled on her right nipple until she arched her back to push more into his mouth. Severus switched to her left nipple with a pop of his lips detaching. Severus released Hermione's nipple and kissed Hermione's slender neck. Severus pulled Hermione's head up to meet his and kissed her tenderly on the lips.</p><p>"Stop teasing me, Severus. Fuck me already!" Hermione practically screamed at him.</p><p>As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt his erection press against her. Hermione flexed her hips and pulled his hips down to meet hers. Severus pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. He thrust into her and captured her moan with his lips. Hermione ran her fingers down Severus's back leaving crimson trails behind them.</p><p>Hermione's hips met his with every thrust bringing him deeper and her pleasure higher. She felt herself getting closer to an orgasm.</p><p>"Harder, Severus." she urged. Severus smirked and began to move faster and harder. He pulled himself up a bit changing the angle and slipped a hand between them. He felt Hermione's orgasm overtake her as he pinched her clit in time with his thrusts. He felt her walls tighten around him and heard her scream his name as she arched her back off the bed. Severus grabbed her by the waist and flipped them over so she was on top.</p><p>"Ride me, Little Lioness." He growled at her.</p><p>Hermione found a rhythm that brought them both pleasure and Severus ran his hands over her body. As Hermione was reaching a second orgasm, Severus came up to meet her. Pressed body to body Severus whispered in her ear.</p><p>"Come with me, Hermione." The sound of his velvet-smooth deep voice was enough to bring her over the edge of her orgasm with Severus. Calling each other's names as they came, they laid back on the bed and curled into each other.</p><p>Hermione woke up the next morning and looked around. Her head was pounding but the rest of her felt wonderful.</p><p>Suddenly she heard a male groan behind her. Startled she turned around and saw the one person she least expected! Severus Snape!</p><p>"Oh, Merlin!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Morning to you as well Ms. Granger."</p><p>Hermione buried her head in the blankets hoping when she re-emerged that it would be a bad dream.</p><p>"I am sorry if you feel you need to hide from me, Hermione."</p><p>"This is so unlike me," Hermione said ashamed of herself.</p><p>"Well that may be but you rather enjoyed yourself last night. I did as well. Thanks to you."</p><p>Hermione moved deeper into the blankets hoping to avoid Snape.</p><p>"Must you make this worse, Sir," she yelled from under the sea of blankets.</p><p>"Have I ever made your life simple, Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione groaned and Severus chuckled at her.</p><p>"Why should I start now? We were both consenting adults last night. We enjoyed ourselves and now if you will excuse me I will make you some breakfast while you gather yourself. I expect you in the kitchen in no less than a half-hour. The shower is across the hall." he said as he exited the bed and got dressed.</p><p>Hermione waited until she heard the bedroom door shut to exit the bed. She looked around the room for her clothes. When she found them she quickly stole one of Severus's button-ups to cover herself.</p><p>Hermione walked to the kitchen and sat at the table and watched her old Potion's Master to cook a variety of foods. She saw eggs, pancakes, bowls of fruits, and a plate of toast.</p><p>"Do you want coffee or tea with your breakfast, Ms. Granger?" Severus asked putting a plate of bacon on the table.</p><p>"Tea, please, Professor," she said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am no longer your professor, Hermione. Call me Severus and I will call you Hermione," he said over the edge of his coffee cup.</p><p>"Very well, Severus."</p><p>"Much better, Little Lioness." He watched as Hermione's face turned a rosy shade of red remembering Severus calling her that all night. He chuckled at her. "No need to be shy. It is only us here."</p><p>"It is just that last night is so unlike me. I enjoyed myself but this isn't something I just go out and do. You have to understand that, Severus."</p><p>"That maybe Hermione but it gave both something we wanted."</p><p>Hermione arched an eyebrow at the man across from her. He was still the tall, pale long black-haired man she remembered from school.</p><p>"Explain," she said chewing on her bottom lip nervously.</p><p>"You wanted a release from I am assuming your break up from that dunderhead you were with, assuming it was still Mr. Weasley. I simply wanted one night with the Little Lioness who has haunted me since she graduated from my care," he spoke.</p><p>To say Hermione was surprised was an understatement if she had ever heard one.</p><p>"You are correct in your assumptions, as usual, Severus. However, I am very shocked to hear you have been seeking pleasure with me. I was under the understanding you could not stand my presence."</p><p>"Wrong Hermione. I detested your constant hand raising and need to be correct about everything."</p><p>Severus looked over the woman on the other side of the table. She had blossomed into a very fine woman any man would want. He had other plans though. If last night was just a taste of her he was going to spend his life sampling the rest of what she can do.</p><p>"Well, I never thought I would be here. I have something to confess, Professor." she said, "I may or may not have been harboring a crush on you and just wanted your attention on me so you would notice me. Not many did."</p><p>Severus stood up and walked over to Hermione and held out his hand. When she took it she pulled her up to meet him despite the foot difference in height. He leaned down so his lips were brushing the edge of her ear.</p><p>"I noticed Hermione," he whispered. He rested his lips lightly on the pulse point under her ear and was pleased to hear her moan and feel her press her body into his. Severus moved his lips from below her ear to along her neck and up to her lips. Hermione buried her fingers into Severus's hair; her fingernails scraping his scalp. Severus moaned into her mouth.</p><p>Suddenly Hermione pulled away. She looked at her feet and blushed at her body's reaction to Severus's actions. Severus used his pointer and middle fingers under her chin to move her head so she was facing him.</p><p>"No need to be ashamed by your body, Hermione. It is natural."</p><p>His statement only made her blush harder.</p><p>"I should get going professor. I need to check out of the Leaky Cauldron. I can't really afford another night. I need to find a place to stay."</p><p>"Stay here. I have an extra room," he stated heading back to his seat. "Finish your breakfast first, please. You still have a couple of hours. I will ready your room while you are out. We will discuss the terms when you get settled. Dinner is at 6 sharp." Severus picked his fork up and began to finish eating his breakfast. Hermione stood by her chair for a few more seconds taking in Severus's offer before she, too, sat down to finish the food on her plate.</p><p>"Thank you, Severus. I accept your offer."</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. He knew she wouldn't refuse.</p><p>"Do you have other things to attend to while you are out or will you be returning here immediately?"</p><p>"I have no job because of Ron and his addiction so I will return and settle in today and go out and hopefully find a job tomorrow."</p><p>"Ah, the Weasel still hasn't kicked the bottle?" Snape sneered.</p><p>"No he has not and I have spent far to much time and energy cleaning up his mess!" she screamed.</p><p>Severus was taken aback at Hermione's sudden outburst.</p><p>"Calm down Hermione. I meant no harm to you," he stated calmly reaching for her hand. "I will help you get back on your feet. I need a partner so to speak. I make potions here in my home. Perhaps if your skills are still as exemplary as they were while you were in school you can assist me."</p><p>"I would love to, Sir. Shall we test that after dinner?"</p><p>"Of course. Now off with you. Collect your things, all of them. I will be sure your room is ready in a couple of hours."</p><p>Hermione set off for the Leaky Cauldron. However, she ran into the last person she wanted to see after last night. Ron.</p><p>"Hermione!" he yelled.</p><p>"Why are you here, Ron?" she asked walking to the table he had outside a small cafe' in Diagon Alley. "Shouldn't you be at work?"</p><p>"I took leave. Charlie found me after you left. He was the only one at home when you sent your Patronus there yesterday."</p><p>"What did your family have to say?"</p><p>"Ginny was surprised you were still around. George is pretty mad at me for letting things get so bad again. Mom and Dad are livid, to say the least. They begged Charlie to move in with me until I get myself in order." Ron said looking ashamed. He ran his finger around the outside of his glass.</p><p>"Are you here alone or is Charlie with you?" Hermione asked looking around.</p><p>"Charlie is at St. Mungos. I am checking in to their rehab program. I want to apologize to you, Hermione. I realize now that what I was doing was wrong. I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't know how to handle what I was feeling."</p><p>"I wish you all the best Ronald." Hermione smiled at her friend and walked away.</p><p>Hermione walked down the alley before her emotions got the best of her. She hurried her steps until she was safely inside the Leaky Cauldron. She rushed up the stairs and summoned all of her belongings back into her suitcase. Pointing her wand at the cases she muttered a charm and sent them to Severus. Hermione walked downstairs and checked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus was just finishing putting the new linens on Hermione's bed when her suitcases popped in at the end of her bed. He lightly chuckled when he tried to move them and they grew in size.</p><p>"Smart little Lioness." he thought leaving the suitcases alone for Hermione to take care of.</p><p>He walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to see what he could make Hermione for dinner. Not knowing her favorite foods he settled on a simple veggie lasagna and homemade cheese-sticks. One of his personal favorites.</p><p>Just as he put everything in the oven to bake, he heard Hermione come in the front door.</p><p>"I am in the kitchen. Your suitcases are in your room." Severus yelled to her. He thought he heard her footsteps on the staircase and assumed that she was going to take care of her belongings.</p><p>He was surprised when he felt her hands on his sides turning him around. Severus turned around to face Hermione. She pulled his face to hers and began to kiss him deeply. Severus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so almost every part of them was touching. He ran his hands down her back until he was cupping her arse. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the doorway and pinned her between him and the door frame. He moved his hands from her behind and tangled his fingers in her hair. Hermione moved her hands Severus's shoulders and began to kiss his neck. She lightly bit the spot where his neck and collar bone meet and was rewarded with a deep growl and Severus grinding his hips into hers.</p><p>Severus grabbed her again and carried her up the stairs and to his room.</p><p>A short time later he heard the timer for dinner.</p><p>"Oh shit!" Severus yelled jumping up from cuddling with Hermione and ran to the kitchen. Hermione laughed at his rushing bare arse.</p><p>"Dinner is ready, Hermione!" Severus yelled up the stairs. He heard the bed creak and Hermione's feet padding along the hallway. He went back to the table and set it for two, then he went to the downstairs bathroom and got dressed.</p><p>"Hmmm smells amazing here. What's for dinner?" Hermione asked taking her seat across from where Severus sat for breakfast.</p><p>"I wasn't sure what kind of food you eat of I made veggie lasagna and handmade cheese-sticks. I love to cook so if we could discuss your food choices it would make everybody's lives easier."</p><p>"I eat just about everything Severus. I try things before I decide if I don't like them." Hermione started getting ready to take a bite of her food.</p><p>"Well, that will make life easier, Love." Severus grabbed his cheese-stick and took a bite.</p><p>"This is all amazing Severus. You have a knack for cooking. Must come from being a Potions Master. Knowing what goes well with what."</p><p>Severus chuckled at her statement. Always the know it all. He thought to himself. He nodded his head at her and continued to eat.</p><p>They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. They quietly observed each other and noticed little things about each other that they had never noticed before. Severus noticed that Hermione always touched her nose with her pinky finger with every bite. Hermione noticed Severus always clinked his silverware on the edge of his plate when he was done taking a bite.</p><p>When both had finished eating Severus suggested that they move into the study and discuss her schedule as his assistant. When Hermione stepped into the study she gasped. All the walls were lined with bookshelves and all the shelves were full.</p><p>"You are welcome to read any of the tomes within this room. I just ask that you use caution with the books on the west wall top shelf. Not that you would ever dream of harming a book."</p><p>Hermione blushed at his statement. She walked around the room and was amazed to find several books she had never heard of there for never read. She ran her fingers along some of the spines of her favorite books. She reached the shelf closet to Severus's chair and gasped again.</p><p>"You have quite the collection of Muggle literature here. I am surprised. I never took you for the type." Hermione said pulling a book from the shelf.</p><p>"My father was a Muggle, Hermione. Do not let my involvement with the Death Eaters cloud what you think you know about me. We all make mistakes. Some more serious than others."</p><p>"I never meant it like that." Hermione was slightly ashamed of herself.</p><p>"Before we get started there are a few things you need to know. First, any discussion about Lily Potter is off limits as are the memories I gave Potter. Second, my biggest regrets in life are my involvement with Voldemort and killing Albus. And lastly, we will not discuss my role in the War. While there may come a time in the future the last item might need to be discussed, now is not the time. Is this clear to you?"</p><p>"Yes, Severus. I am sorry for my comment. Shall we get to the reason we came in here?"</p><p>"Yes. I brew several potions a day and at a time. In the first few days, I will have you making simple potions. As you earn my trust and show me you are capable, you will move on to more difficult potions and more of them. From time to time I will require you to assist me with the potion I am brewing. Wednesdays are research days and we do not work on the weekends unless we are behind."</p><p>Hermione thought about everything he said and agreed.</p><p>"That is very reasonable. I would like to propose something that will help with the everyday aspects of our lives. I propose that we switch off days for cooking, and whoever isn't the cook cleans up. Unless the person who is supposed to make dinner is at a critical stage of a potion than the other will cook. While I deem myself I decent cook I don't think I can cook as well as you so I hope you will forgive me for any burned meals or dinners that we simply can not eat."</p><p>Severus smirked at Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips staring at him. The girl he remembered was a force to be reckoned with. The woman before him looked drug through the dirt and back and then left to dry. He hoped with a few months of stability he could get her looking healthy again and full of life.</p><p>"I agree. I have no orders to fill this week so we will start Monday. That gives you a few days to settle in and for us to get used to each other."</p><p>"Thank you, sir. Now if we have nothing left to discuss, I would really enjoy a long hot shower and to go to bed. Do you need me for anything before I do so?"</p><p>"Go and enjoy a bath. I will send up some salts that will help. If you do not object to me doing so?"</p><p>"That sounds wonderful. You know where I will be."</p><p>Hermione walked up the stairs and to her room to gather a few things for her bath. When she walked into the bathroom she was assaulted by the most wonderful smell she had ever encountered.</p><p>"Severus, what did you put in my bathwater?" she yelled.</p><p>"Nothing dangerous I assure you," he said. He smirked to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione stripped her clothes off and sank into the bath. She took a deep relaxing breath and settled against the back of the tub.</p><p>"Hmm, lavender, mint and," Hermione yelled for her old Potions Master, "Severus, please come here?"</p><p>Severus opened the door from his hiding spot in the hallway. He was hoping to hear her work out the scents in her bathwater.</p><p>"Yes?" he drawled to her.</p><p>"Why does my bath smell like Amortentia?" Hermione asked a curious look on her face. She leaned over the side of the tub with her chin resting on her crossed arms.</p><p>"My question is why does your Amortentia potion smell like me?" Severus asked curiously.</p><p>" What?!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Since when, Hermione?" Severus asked.</p><p>"I noticed it changed during my last year. Before it smelled like Ron. I don't know what caused it to change."</p><p>"Interesting. I wasn't around for your last year. One day we shall explore the year and see if we can find the cause; for now, relax and then we can either retire for the night or read a bit more before bed."</p><p>"I shall see you in a bit, Severus," Hermione said closing her eyes and relaxing back to the back of the tub.</p><p>While she relaxed she pondered the time that was her last year at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl so she spent a lot of her time tending to her duties and making sure everything was going smoothly for the Prefects.</p><p>Suddenly she wondered if the time she spent wishing that Severus was the Potions Master and wondering how he was might have triggered the change. She had spent a great deal of time thinking about the different aspects that Severus Snape had shown while he was her professor.</p><p>Hermione had grown a great affection for the man after learning all he had put at stake and still managed to be a, in her opinion, a brilliant teacher. She held Severus in high regard but was sure that it was love but she was just proved differently.</p><p>She remembered the day she discovered the change.</p><p>- Flashback-</p><p>"Today class we will be brewing Amortentia. It is one of the hardest potions to brew. I want to test your skills. Your NEWTs are coming up!" Professor Slughorn said as he entered the classroom.</p><p>Hermione went to the storeroom to gather her ingredients and brought back the armful to her cauldron.</p><p>"You have until the end of class to complete your assignment."</p><p>Hermione began brewing and was near completion when Slughorn came around to check on everybody's progress.</p><p>"Well Ms. Granger it seems a few more stirs and you will be done. Do tell me what you smell."</p><p>Hermione stirred her potion the last 5 times and looked at the spiral steam and mother of pearl sheen.</p><p>"Well Sir, I smell," Hermione paused, when she took a deeper breath she realized she didn't smell the same thing as in 6th year, "Lavender, mint, parchment and something earthy, maybe sandalwood."</p><p>"You seem confused Ms. Granger. Is there a problem?" Slughorn asked concerned.</p><p>"No problem. It just seems the scent has changed since the first time I encountered the potion. I no longer smell freshly mowed grass, spearmint toothpaste and new parchment."</p><p>"That is odd indeed, but having gone through a terrible experience with the War, I can not say I am surprised."</p><p>"So it can change Sir?"</p><p>"Of course my dear! As you age things change and experience change who we are."</p><p>Hermione thought about his words as she bottled a bit of the potion for testing and gathered her belongings. As she walked out of the room Slughorn stopped her again.</p><p>"Don't be ashamed of the change my dear. It just means you have grown."</p><p>- End flashback -</p><p>Hermione finished her bath and wrapped herself and a nice fluffy green towel. She grabbed her wand from the sink counter and used a drying spell on her hair. She padded out of the bathroom and down the hall to her room.</p><p>As she passed Severus's room, she felt her towel being pulled from her body.</p><p>"What are you a randy teenager, Severus Snape?" Hermione growled at him.</p><p>"Only for you." He said staring into her honey-colored eyes. "Sleep with me, Hermione."</p><p>"Is that not what we have done several times already?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"I mean sleep in bed with me. As to the other times, I consider that fucking you and hard I might add," he said. "Never heard a complaint out of that pretty mouth of yours," he added with a smirk.</p><p>Hermione's face contorted into a shocked expression at the last remark. She huffed and grabbed for her towel.</p><p>"I think I am going to keep this. I rather enjoy the view." Severus said putting the towel behind him and out of Hermione's reach.</p><p>Hermione put her hand on her hips and sighed deeply.</p><p>"You are worse than a randy teenager!" she exclaimed and walked the rest of the way to her room.</p><p>"Does that make your answer a no then?" he asked solemnly.</p><p>"I never said that now did I?" Hermione said with a smirk of her own. "I need to find my pajamas."</p><p>Hermione entered her room and started looking for some suitable pajamas. Not knowing exactly what she was looking for she settled for a satin nightgown that ended mid-thigh and was a deep emerald color.</p><p>She walked back to Severus's room and found him laying on his bed in a pair of silk pajama pants. She loved the silver dragons imprinted on the black silk of the pants.</p><p>"May I join you?" she asked with a smile on her face.</p><p>Severus nodded his head in approval. He rolled over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.</p><p>"I love the pajamas," he said and pulled her body to his.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione woke up with an arm around her stomach and a hand on her hip. She sighed and scooted herself back against Severus who moaned at the contact. Severus snuggled his face into her hair and rested his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Morning, beautiful," he said groggily. Hermione giggled at him.</p><p>"Morning, Severus," she said rolling over to face him.</p><p>"Can I have my arm back?" Severus asks pulling his arm from underneath Hermione.</p><p>"Of course! I am so sorry." Hermione apologized lifting her upper body slightly so he could pull his arm free.</p><p>Severus used his free hand to cup Hermione's face and pull her in for a kiss. Hermione wrapped an arm around Severus's back and let out a small moan. Severus slipped an arm down and ran his fingers up and down her spine making her move closer to him.</p><p>2 weeks later</p><p>"Hermione, what is going on?" Severus asked from the other side of the bathroom door.</p><p>"I don't know. I was fine until you set lunch in front of me." Hermione said kneeling over the toilet. Moments later she started puking again. "I don't think I have anything left to throw up, Severus, make it stop please," she begged.</p><p>Severus walked into the bathroom and sat down on the floor next to the small witch and pulled her into his lap. He lovingly stroked her hair and pulled a washcloth from the tub, wet it with cool water, and wiped her face and neck with it.</p><p>"Thank you, Severus." she moaned and dug her head into his chest.</p><p>"Please do not hate me for the question I am going to ask you but it is important you are honest with me, Hermione." Severus said pulling her head from his chest, "Is there a chance you could be pregnant? This is the 3rd day I have either followed you, heard you or found you at the toilet puking up everything left in your body."</p><p>Hermione stiffened her body against Severus. She thought back and couldn't remember taking her birth control potion in the last month since she had been with Severus.</p><p>"Hermione, I won't be mad at you. What is going through that beautiful head of yours?"</p><p>"I haven't taken my potion since I moved in. I should have a couple of days after I got here." Hermione said solemnly.</p><p>Severus set his large hand on her small stomach and whispered in her ear.</p><p>"I love you Little Lioness. We will figure this out after we discover if you are pregnant or not."</p><p>"I made one change in my life and here we are discussing pregnancy on the bathroom floor after I threw up everything in my body for the 8th time."</p><p>"Do you want to go to a Healer or would you rather I do the spell?" Severus asked stroking her back.</p><p>"I trust you to do it right, Severus. I would rather keep it between us for now."</p><p>"Let us take this to our room." Severus stood up and stretched. He looked down at the haggard-looking body of his partner and squatted down and picked her up bridal style and walked to the end of the hall to their room. "We will do this in a bit. You need to take a nap, Hermione. I will be back in a couple of hours. I need to clean up a ruined potion."</p><p>"I am so sorry, Sev-" Hermione said as she fell asleep on top of the blankets.</p><p>Severus went down to the potions lab in the basement and started to clean up the bubbling mess that was the potion he was working on when Hermione bolted from the room. He pulled out his wand and vanished the rest of the mess and sat down on his work stool. He propped his elbows on the workbench and set his forehead in his hands.</p><p>"This isn't how I planned this." he thought to himself.</p><p>Severus Accio'd a quill and parchment. He wrote a short note and called for his eagle-hawk, Raven.</p><p>"Take it right to him and leave. He can handle it from there," he told his bird. Raven nudged his head against Severus's palm and took flight.</p><p>A few minutes later, Severus felt his wards shift to allow his visitor.</p><p>"I am downstairs," he yelled after his door closed.</p><p>Lucius walked down the stairs and looked at Severus.</p><p>"What seems to be the issue, Severus? I have never seen you looking this glum. Did the witch leave?"</p><p>"No, she is upstairs sleeping. The problem is bigger than that. I am going to need your long term help with this."</p><p>"Long term? Severus, what is going on?" Lucius asked curiously.</p><p>"She's pregnant."</p><p>"Are you certain?" Lucius asked stunned.</p><p>"We need to preform the spell but we are certain."</p><p>"Let's go and do it while she is sleeping. You can do it with her again when she wakes."</p><p>Lucius and Severus walked up the stairs to the kitchen and went climbing the stairs when they were met by Hermione coming down.</p><p>"Oh, hello, Lord Malfoy." Hermione blushed looking down at what she had changed in to. Severus laughed at her choice as well. She was wearing one of his shirts and had rolled a pair of his boxers to fit her tiny frame.</p><p>"I am not changing," she said towards Lucius.</p><p>"We were coming up to wake you so we could perform that diagnostic spell," Lucius said to her.</p><p>"There is no need to change, Hermione. You need to be comfortable." Severus said to her pulling her tiny frame close.</p><p>"I thought we were keeping this between us," Hermione whispered.</p><p>"I need him to do the spell, Hermione. We can make him swear to never tell a soul. He is better at medical spells than I am. I don't want to have to re-do it because I did it wrong."</p><p>"I swear I will not tell a soul what I find here this evening in regards to your condition Hermione," Lucius said holding his wand.</p><p>All three of them felt the magic swirl around them sealing a Wizard's Oath from Lucius to Hermione.</p><p>"Shall we move into the study?" Severus said picking Hermione up again and carrying her to the study.</p><p>"Get comfortable Severus and Hermione. I will be just a minute and the spell will only take a minute. Ms. Granger, please pull up the shirt you are wearing and expose your lower abdomen." Lucius said.</p><p>Lucius turned towards Hermione and lifted his wand. He saw her stiffen and her eyes darken.</p><p>"Calm Hermione. He isn't going to hurt you." Severus whispered in her ear. He felt her relax and nodded to Lucius to continue.</p><p>Lucius muttered a few words and a green glow wrapped around Hermione's hips and lower abdomen. The word "Positive" hung in the air between them.</p><p>"Congrats, Hermione and Severus," Lucius said and Apparated out with a small pop.</p><p>"I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus wrapped his hands around her hips and smiled.</p><p>"We are pregnant, Hermione. I am not going anywhere."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus and Hermione sat on the couch together. Her in his lap with his hands wrapped protectively over Hermione's stomach. Hermione laid her head back and let the tears roll down her face. Severus leaned his head down to the side of her face and kissed the tears as they came down.</p><p>"We can do this, Hermione. One day at a time. But first, we need to get some food in you."</p><p>Severus scooted her off his lap and stood up and stood in front of her.</p><p>"Can I eat in bed? I just want to lay down." Hermione said softly.</p><p>"I will make something easy to eat. And I will get you a couple of potions that will help."</p><p>"Are they safe for the baby, Severus?" Hermione asked alarmed.</p><p>"I would not give you something that is not safe for the baby, Hermione. But if you would like to double-check before you take them, I am getting you a Vitamix potion and something for nausea. It is just ginger and mint. I hope that is alright."</p><p>"Sorry, Severus. I just want to be safe." Hermione said a bit ashamed of herself for questioning Severus.</p><p>Severus crouched down in front of her and gathered her in his arms once more.</p><p>"I understand, Little Witch. Go lay down I will bring everything up shortly." Severus whispered to her hair. Severus slipped his arms under Hermione's arms and helped her get up.</p><p>Hermione walked upstairs and laid down in the bed she shared with Severus. She rolled to his side of the bed and breathed in his scent. She smiled to herself and laid her hands on her lower stomach.</p><p>"We got this Lil' Bean." she whispered, "Daddy says he will stay with us. He will take good care of us. I think he loves us."</p><p>Hermione snuggled into the blankets and relaxed into the pillows. Soon she fell asleep.</p><p>That is how Severus found her about 45 minutes later. Tightly snuggled to her blankets with her hands on her stomach.</p><p>Severus gently set the tray of food down and sat on the side of the bed. He laid one of his large hands over Hermione's.</p><p>"Hello," he whispered to her stomach, "I am your Daddy. Now I have no idea how to do this. I promise you that I will try my best and always be in your life. I can not wait to have your little fingers wrap around my big ones. I love you and your Momma very much."</p><p>Hermione smiled. Severus hadn't noticed that she awoke when he started talking. She shifted in her sleep. Severus startled and pulled his hand back.</p><p>"Are you certain you were not a Slytherin, Lioness?" Severus asked through a chuckle.</p><p>"Positive, Severus. I just wanted to hear what you were going to say. I must say I am surprised. I never saw you as a sentimental person."</p><p>"This is a big step in my life. I wanted children but thought it would never happen. Of course, I am going to act out of character then you know me."</p><p>Severus reached over and grabbed the tray of food he brought up.</p><p>"I made you some chicken soup. And both potions are there. Eat as much as you can. This little person is taking a lot out of you. We need to get you feeling better. I hope this isn't an indication of how your pregnancy is going to go."</p><p>"I hope not too. I am miserable. Does this get better?"</p><p>"I have never been around a pregnant witch, so I don't know. Shall we get some books, Ms. Granger? Learn the best way we know how." Severus asked with a smile on his face.</p><p>Hermione smiled at him. He seemed to know her well.</p><p>"I think that is a great idea. Do they have these books in the Wizarding World or do we need Muggle books?" Hermione asked as she brought the Vitamix potion to her mouth.</p><p>"I think we should get a couple of both. Since I am a half-blood and you are a Muggle-born. We both might feel better if we knew aspects from both worlds." Severus asked.</p><p>Hermione downed the other potion and began to eat her soup. As she ate she thought about the future. Would she and Severus get married or would they co-parent the baby? If they got married would they stay here or would they find a bigger house? She had so many questions and didn't know how to ask or when to ask.</p><p>"Just ask, Hermione," Severus said breaking her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"How did you-?" Hermione asked shocked he knew she had so many questions.</p><p>"I know you Little Witch. Of course, you have questions."</p><p>"Will we get married, Severus?"</p><p>Severus stood and left the room. Hermione just looked at the door and started to cry.</p><p>Hermione sat on the bed in shock. She sat up more and buried her head in her hands. Hermione had no idea what Severus was doing.</p><p>Severus walked down the hall to the room Hermione had been staying in. He opened the closet and dug around on the top shelf. He pulled a jewelry box out and set it on the bed. He opened the box and pulled out a smaller velvet box. He opened the lid in the box and saw the ring was still inside.</p><p>Severus put the box in his pocket and walked back to his room. He found Hermione crying.</p><p>"Oh, Hermione, I wasn't leaving you." He said pulling her into his arms and rubbed her hair and back.</p><p>"Then, why did you walk out Severus? Do you not want to get married? I am fine with that; I was just asking." Hermione said with her head buried in his chest.</p><p>Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box.</p><p>"Hermione, I know everything is sudden. I am not a romantic but I will try. I have always felt drawn to you. That night at the club was the best night because you came to stay in my life. I will be here for you and the baby. And I do want to get married," Severus paused and pulled Hermione away from his chest and grabbed her hand, "Will you, Hermione Granger, marry me?"</p><p>Hermione wiped her hand over her eyes. She looked to the ring Severus had started to put on her finger. It was silver with a small red stone on the top.</p><p>"Of course, Severus." He finished slipping the ring on her finger and gathered her on to his lap once more. He pulled her face to meet his and captured her lips in a kiss.</p><p>Severus held on to Hermione and settled against the headboard. He levitated the tray to the dresser.</p><p>"I am sorry for assuming that you were leaving, Severus," Hermione whispered.</p><p>"No, Hermione I am sorry for just leaving the room after your question. I could have been a bit more tactful."</p><p>Hermione chuckled and settled against her fiancee'.</p><p>A short time later Severus looked down and saw that Hermione was asleep again. He moved down the bed until his face was level with her navel.</p><p>"Hello, I doubt you can hear me yet, but I am your Daddy. We chatted earlier. I need you to go easy on your Mommy. I know you are going to be big and strong like any other Prince baby. Your Mom isn't a fragile being but her body has been through a lot. Please go easy and tell us if anything is wrong." Severus set his hand on Hermione's lower stomach and felt a small surge of magic. "Was that you Little One?"</p><p>He felt it again and took it for a yes. Severus smiled and moved back to cuddle with Hermione and take a small nap as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>